


'Love yourself' said the lake

by maizena



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Based on Narcissus' myth, Fluff, M/M, Mirrorshipping, Selfish Jaden, Selfshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizena/pseuds/maizena
Summary: Jaden is a young adolescent who was never interested in romantic relationships. Of course, forcing him would never take him anywhere. Instead, it will just push him even more towards himself.
Relationships: Haou | Supreme King/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipfest's Mini-Event Works





	'Love yourself' said the lake

**Author's Note:**

> Once thought about how Jaden and Haou would be a perfect match for this myth, considering their resemblance. Hope it turned out well !

“She is beautiful, isn’t she ? I am sure you two would look great together !“ 

“You should really consider this, son. You just cannot be on your own like this forever.“

“What about raising a family ? Have you even thought about it ?“ 

At first, he thought they were just simple questions parents ended up asking once their child reached a certain age. He would shrug them off as usual and wander off in the village, enjoying these carefree moments on his own. Although, as time passed, the interrogations became more frequent, more persistent. It felt suffocating, as if he was cornered by a hydra sensing his fear, drawing closer and pressuring him. He just couldn't escape. 

“Jaden !“ 

A loud voice echoed in the room, startling the young boy who was deep in thought.

“Uh… Yes mother ?“ he poorly answered. 

The woman shook her head disapprovingly, sighing once again. “You never listen, do you ? Just look at you, daydreaming, always on your own. What kind of partner will you be ?“

It was always the same thing. No matter how many times he tried to avoid the subject, it always came back somehow. Jaden stayed silent, hoping this sort of one-sided conversation will end soon. Her mother’s voice rose again.

“Your father and I expect more of you, you know ? I hope you will not disappoint us when you will meet your future companion. You should really give her a chance.“

“But mother I-“, he wanted to express his displeasure but her mother interrupted him.

“No buts Jaden, you will meet her and that’s final. You will thank me one day,“ she replied with a stern voice and left his son with this sentence echoing in his mind. 

The adolescent stared at the ceiling, feeling frustration overwhelming him.

This is so wrong.

* * *

“Oh my, what a charming young boy !“

The so called “charming young boy“ internally cringed when he faced his speaker. A tall woman with a smile so bright and yet so evil, almost demonic. Her beloved had the same expression plastered on his face. They knew what was going on, they all participated to this agonizing event. And between them stood a stunning long haired nymph who could easily wrap anyone around her finger.

Anyone except Jaden of course.

How could he fall for a face so… distant, so _foreign_ ? As soon as he laid his chocolate eyes on her, he just could not link her to anything nor anyone. For him, her beauty just seemed dull, as if her delicate face was a simple mask hiding the tasteless meaning of her existence. This nymph was not worth of him, no. She lacked of interest. 

“Jaden please be polite and greet them, will you ?“ his father gently spoke, but he could still feel the venom in this words through his gritted teeth. He played along nonetheless, almost rolling his eyes. Almost. 

“Yes father,“ he briefly did so and then watched his and the nymph’s parents talk a few meters away to “give some privacy to future lovebirds“, he quoted. 

Ridiculous. 

And even more annoying now that he was stuck with this girl. What was he supposed to do anyway ? Blow her off ? But wasn’t that a bit rude ? Though he did not even have enough time to think about it that she immediately started the conversation.

“Jaden, is it ? My mother was right. You are flawless,“ she started with a light smile.

“Uh yes, thank you I guess,“ he averted his gaze in annoyance. 

Unfortunately, the nymph didn’t take his action as a sign of annoyance.

“Oh come on, there is no reason to be shy,“ she laughed and laid a pair of what seemed to be loving eyes on him, getting closer. “You know, I cannot wait for us to spend our time together and raise children ! But do not worry, there is no rush. You will have to let me ride on you first,“ she whispered mischievously her last sentence.

And that threw Jaden off balance.

“Wait what did-“

She abruptly stopped the brunette and started caressing his bare arm, fully enjoying the feeling of the goosebumps emerging. But that feeling was _certainly not_ mutual. Those spider legs- like fingers crawling on his skin, this unwelcome touch, the unfamiliarity of the act. They all created a huge mess in the adolescent’s head, driving him berserk. He never wished for this. Suddenly, blowing that creature off sounded extremely tempting. 

He violently shoved her on the ground, taking a few steps back before growling at the now confused and offended nymph. 

“Gross ! Don’t even think about getting closer to me, what’s wrong with you ?!“

“I should be the one asking !“

The yells quickly alerted their respective parents who interrupted their discussion to join the not-so-future-lovebirds. 

“What in the world is going on ?!“ the brunette’s mother roared, sending a lethal glare to her son. “Do you really think that it is a way to behave with a damsel Jaden ?! We raised you better than this.“

He clenched his fists trying to hold in the flow of adrenaline but it was too late. He was already boiling with anger. 

“I don’t care about her ! Fuck her !” he yelled, surprising his parents. 

“How dare you use such a foul language Jaden you-“ his father gasped. “Get back here and apologize now !”

But Jaden went off running, ignoring his parents’ shouts, ignoring the nymph’s parents scandalized expressions, ignoring this filthy creature’s threat “wait until the gods hear about this !” muffled by cries he did not give a damn about. 

He just wanted to be on his own. Was it that hard to understand ? 

* * *

Sore feet, erratic breathing, sweat running on his forehead and a dry throat. That’s what Jaden got from running away and eventually ended up getting lost in a middle of a forest. Now, what could he do except enjoying the sight of the luxuriant greenery ? He groaned once again, noticing his umpteenth failed attempt to regain his village.

If only his parents made an effort to understand his feelings, he would not have been in this situation right now. Romantic relationships were definitely not a priority in his life. Honestly, how could it be ? The ones who tried to court him were just… not for him. He knew it, he felt it deep in his heart that they were not meant to be. Their approach seemed to force the gods’ will, to force the idea of a relationship and change their fate. They wanted to overthrow the order established by divinities. And the gods would never tolerate a such insult. 

Jaden shall focus on himself, and that was it.

On these thoughts, the brunette decided it would be better to take a break before going back to his researches. Unfortunately, he needed water before actually resting a moment. His throat was so dry that it started to feel itchy, but he was just too tired. Well, at least he was on his own now. 

“Just me, myself and I” he thought aloud. 

_Splash_

“Oh ?”

On second thought, maybe not.

He was not keen on meeting any humans right now, but splashing sounds obviously meant that there was a source of water nearby. And that was important.

Jaden picked up the pace, ignoring his stinging feet and and headed towards the source of the noise. He moved a few branches in his way before facing a large hidden lake. After shoving aside a few branches that blocked his route, the brunette was met by a wonderful view. A large lake stretched as far as an eye could see with a few trees surrounding it - or at least surrounding part of the lake he was able to see - accompanied with birds who chirped joyfully at the sight of the sun brightening up their day. In other words, it was the perfect spot to quench one’s thirst, to take some time to lay on the grass and relax. 

Although, there was no human to be seen. 

Weird…

Jaden quickly brushed off the thought and focused on the large stretch of water that seemed to call him. Now in front of the lake, he bent down and not wasting anymore time, he cupped a certain amount of water in his hands, bringing it to his lips. The water raining down his throat and engulfing its dryness felt amazing. The brunette repeated the gesture until he felt satisfied and hydrated enough. With a light smile spread over his lips, he sat on the grass and contemplated the crystal clear water. 

Jaden now stared at himself, at his copy repeating the same movements he did. Moving his face forwards, he examined his reflection in the water. Brown fluffy hair, chocolate eyes, smooth skin and a soft smile. Yes, that was definitely him. For the first time in his life, he actually realized how handsome he looked. Of course, that was not the typical thought that usually crossed his mind. 

But the adolescent could not help himself but feel somehow attracted to his water clone. 

Suddenly, Jaden left his trance and gasped at the sight in the water. Taken aback, he retreated, flabbergasted by what just occurred. That couldn’t be possible, right ? He shook his head and took his courage in both hands, prudently crawling before meeting once again a golden gaze. 

A wonderful pair of golden eyes so hollow and mysterious, yet full of familiarity. Jaden lowered his gaze to admire the rest of the fresh new face that took shape in the water. In fact, “new” wasn’t the appropriate word considering how similar they looked. It was almost frightening, but mesmerizing at the same time. 

He could feel like he was facing his very own twin. Well, that was the point of reflections, but this time it just felt… real. He could extend his hand, move his fingers closer to the water and feel his own skin, feel those familiar cheeks against his palm. Alas, his fingers were met with nothing else but water. 

Hm. Maybe some things were better off touching and shall remain like this. Yes, that was probably the reason. But then, how could he reach him ? He tilted his head out of curiosity but his image didn’t follow his movement. That was extremely disconcerting. 

“Wow…” 

“I did not think I could have a such effect on others,” his reflection replied with a deep voice that sent chills down Jaden’s spine. 

He blushed, fully understanding what has been said. “W-what ? No, no you misunderstood !”, he waved his hands in panic. 

A chuckle hung in the air. “If you say so, human. Do you know why you are here ?”

That question startled him. “Because I’m thirsty ?” 

“... No, that is not my point. Human, you are confused.”

“You bet I am, I’m talking with my own reflection ! Anybody would be confused in this situation,” the brunette replied with humor.

“Again, no,” voice interrupted Jaden’s laugh. “You are probably too blind to notice this veil of disorientation covering your soft eyes.” 

“Soft ?” Warm took possession of his cheeks as he averted his eyes from those oh so tempting golden orbs. “Uh… I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me.” 

“That is because you do not wish to face the truth.”

“... I’m even more lost now.”

“Which is why I am going to help you and find the truth that lies deep in your heart.” 

“My heart?” He frowned slightly. 

“Yes, I can sense a strong attraction emanating from it,” voice stated.

“I… don’t really like where this conversation is going…”

“Oh, you don’t?” His lookalike sent him a piercing glare that hit him directly in his heart.

A missing a beat. 

There was something intriguing about his golden eyed clone that Jaden couldn’t quite decipher. It was just there and it seemed to call for him. It kept seductively whispering his name, inviting him in this dark world full of sins. He was tempted by this heretic that threatened to devour him at the slightest doubt. And these eyes, they were almost flirting with him. Could he resist them though ?

“As far as I can see, you are drowning in my gaze.” 

His vibrating voice made him internally melt. He did not understand what his body was going through right now, but he knew that he shouldn’t feel this way. And yet…

He had things to say, things to voice out loud. Even if he couldn’t use proper words that could explain the literal bonfire that burned his guts at the sight of his water clone, he still _felt._

“...”

A faint whine escaped his lips as he failed to form a proper sentence. 

“You are overthinking, am I correct ?”

He raised his head, inviting his lookalike to continue. His words were stuck in his throat.

“Love yourself, it is the key,” his reflection started fading.

“What do you- Wait !” Jaden tried to catch him but retreated his hand, realizing his gesture would be pointless. 

“Who are you ?” 

His copy stayed a bit longer enough to answer. “Haou.” 

And he vanished, leaving behind him a baffled brunette. He gripped tightly on his white robe before putting his hand flat on his stomach, still feeling the bonfire that hasn’t ceased ever since they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“Haou…”

* * *

And he came back every day, breaking the rules, violating his curfew, _seeking for answers._

Many thoughts passed through his mind, some regretful, others questioning, but most joyous. The brunette could only sigh at himself as he stared at his own reflection down. 

"...I know it's selfish, but I can't help it," 

His finger went closer to the calm blue, to leave an almost feather-light touch that made the surface circle at his contact.

"If only we could..." His words trailed off, but the mirror in the lake replied. 

"Indeed you are selfish," 

A light blink to take in the words. "What?"

"To choose the path of loving yourself," 

“... Is it wrong though ?” the question that tormented him for days finally left his lips. 

“I do not see anything wrong in that. And you should not either.”

It was so simply said, but easier said than done. Jaden couldn’t stop the flow of questions and insecurities through his head. 

“I… I just don’t know how to react,” he began. “I just keep thinking about you these days. We… we really do look the same and… I’m being so selfish right now. I should be united with someone else, but you’re right there, _giving me these feelings_ …”

“These feelings, hm ?”

Jaden clutched at his heart. “Yes, you make my heart beat so fast I feel it’s going to explode. I don’t understand… I never felt the need to be with someone else than myself, yet my body keeps looking for you.”

Haou observed with amusement his lookalike who was having an internal crisis about his feelings. 

“Have you ever considered that we were the faces of the same coin ?” 

“...That’s impossible.” 

“How else do you explain our resemblance ?”

Jaden pondered a bit on these words. Did that mean that they were not meant to be ? Destined to face each other without ever being able to bound ? 

Is that what the gods decided for him ? 

So this is what happens when we yearn for the forbidden… He was so close and yet so far from the object of his desires. It couldn’t be. He had to have Haou. It was a visceral need. 

“But I want to touch you…” he said feeling his heart sinking at the idea of never being able to seize him with his hands. 

A thin smile appeared on Haou’s face, almost soft.

“Come forth.” 

Jaden accepted his invitation and leaned in, face close to the lake. Chocolate plunged deeply into golden orbs before drowning the second Haou rose up and took a physical form. 

He was right here, right there standing in front of him. It was him. 

The brunette slowly got up, facing his carbon copy like a child who just opened his Christmas present. He was so ecstatic about it that he almost forgot his initial demand.

Jaden didn’t think twice and wrapped Haou in a strong yet gentle hug, fully savoring the human warmth against his. He stayed silent but his actions spoke for him. 

_Don’t leave me, I want us to stay together._

He didn’t want to end this magical moment but in this position, he wasn’t able to admire the face he yearned for. Loosening his grip and retreating a bit, chocolate eyes darted on Haou’s face.

Now, he could take his time and and appreciate all the small details about him that weren’t noticeable when his lookalike was made of water. The sharper jawline, the mole on his temple, the lion’s wrinkle. 

Everything about him was beautiful.

“Is the view enjoyable enough ?” He broke the silence with this, tainting Jaden’s cheeks.

“Yes, very,” the latter giggled.

If Haou was good at using words, he was even better at showing his affection. The double gently passed his hand through Jaden’s hair, tucking it behind his ear as he lingered his touch on his cheek. Haou caressed it with his palm as he slightly pushed the other brunette’s head forward, leaning in and closing the gap between them.

At first, Jaden didn’t realize what was going on, he was totally hypnotized. He suddenly snapped out of it as he felt a pair of warm lips against his. 

He couldn’t resist anymore as he drew closer and moved his own lips against his copy’s. 

_Finally._

They finally joined and made one. 

Both of them couldn’t tell who was the one who initiated it but one rapidly felt a wet appendage entering the other’s mouth. The need to discover their double, their other half. 

Jaden’s tongue wrapped around its twin, always coming back for it whenever it retreated playfully, never wanting to let go. Tongues engaged a battle of dominance that Haou easily won. Pushing, licking, nibbling, it all felt too good for Jaden to resist. He let himself sink in, forgetting about the responsibilities his parents had assigned him and his fears. His fears of being judged, of being punished for taking the ‘love yourself’ to a whole new level. 

A hand slowly ran down his spine.

“Hmm…”

Between a few satisfied sighs, the brunette grabbed Haou’s free hand, intertwining their fingers. Their bodies attracted each other like magnets, always seeking for the other’s presence. No matter how far they were from each other, they always came back, bodies impacting violently, showing how much one had missed the other. They needed this. This contact, this affection. Jaden tilted his head on the side, deepening the kiss and almost smiling heartwarmingly. It felt so good, so forbidden. _He craved for it._

Unfortunately, the lack of air forced them to break their kiss. The two brunettes parted away, slightly flushed and panting as they stared into each other’s eyes. Haou smiled at the sight. No more worries nor insecurities appeared in Jaden’s gaze. It was just pure delight, carefreeness and… attachment.

Voice broke the silence. “I think I understood what you meant last time.”

“Did you now ? May I know what you understood from it ?”

Jaden grinned. 

“I love you,” he suddenly let out. “I mean.. myself ? Wait no-” 

His mirror interrupted him, smoothly patting his hair. It was a pretty nerve wracking situation, he couldn’t hold it against him.

“Do not panic, you and I are the same.”

Chocolate eyes stared in realization. 

“Yeah.. yeah, we are !”, he exclaimed joyfully, jumping around.

The copy caught hold of the cheerful boy’s hands in the middle of his action, pressing a gentle kiss on the back of his hand. Jaden still wasn’t used to it but he couldn’t help himself but feel at ease. Everything felt just right with his lookalike.

“I believe that my mission is now successfully completed,” the aforementioned stated.

And Jaden was definitely not prepared for what this statement suggested.

“Completed ? What do you mean… _are you leaving_ ?” he responded, feeling his voice break at this idea. This better not be true. 

“Correct.”

One simple word sufficed to shatter his heart. He couldn’t do that to Jaden, could he ? 

“You’re not serious, you can’t be…”

“Alas, I am leaving. But you are accompanying me, of course.” 

A sigh of relief. 

His heart almost popped out of his ribcage. Giving him the chance to meet Haou, to touch him and feel him and then, brutally wiping out his existence. That would’ve been so _cruel_ , he wouldn’t’ve felt complete ever again after a such experience. No. He didn’t want to think about it any longer. Now, he had to focus on the miraculous being standing before his eyes. 

“It feels.. surreal,” he commented, still in awe. It all happened so fast. 

“Believe me, it is real. Now dearest, do you wish to join me ?” Haou extended a hand, waiting for an answer.

He did not care where he was taking him or how much time they would spend together. All he knew was that he never felt so full, so complete in his entire life. None of the moments he spent with his own person could be worth those instants he shared with his copy. For once in his life, he felt genuinely happy. He loved and he was loved.

“Yes, I wish to,” replied Jaden, seizing the offered hand with an unbothered expression. 

It was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity and there was no way he could miss it. A few days ago, he was totally reluctant about being in a romantic relationship. And here he was now. Of all people, he had to fall in love with his reflection. He was walking towards a path full of egoism and narcissism that will fulfill his deepest and greediest desires. In reality, it didn’t scare him anymore. He had never felt so adamant about anything. And if that is the path he decided to choose, then so be it.


End file.
